


One Day

by Anonymous



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Featuring Lupin: Cock-block Extraordinaire, Hopeful Ending, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Relationship, Overworking, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fool who works far too much, and the fool who continues to look his way.
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Loving Zenigata feels like self-inflicted masochism, I swear.

It started off as a mutual understanding.

“You work too hard, you know.”

He laughed, nose-deep in paperwork. “Trust me, I know.”

“Retirement’s a long way off like this, huh?” You mused, resisting the urge to drum your fingers along his desk. “Although, technically speaking, you _could_ retire at any time…”

His pen stopped scribbling at that, pausing just long enough to look up. “But—”

“I know, I know.” Now, it was your turn to laugh. “Not until you catch Lupin.”

Inspector Zenigata’s face softened ever so slightly at that, hard as it may be to make out under the brim of his hat - you’d gotten used to it by now. You both knew the score.

More than friends, less than lovers. A convenient, mutual understanding.

“Fancy some noodles?” It was one of the only ‘distractions’ that could bring him out of work mode long enough to spend some time alone with you, and you weren’t afraid to use his one weakness to your own advantage. “My treat.”

“Well, if you’re offering…” He grumbled, stomach already growling at the prospect.

You smiled, idly watching the steam rise as the kettle continued to boil. Really, the only inconvenient thing about your arrangement was the fact it wasn’t really convenient at all. Not for you, at least.

There wasn’t a single convenient thing about falling in love with a man who wouldn’t look your way 90% of the time, and spent the remaining 10% looking down at his desk.

Still, maybe one day. The heart-felt way Zenigata smiled at you as you walked over, steaming cup in hand dared to give you hope. A silly, foolish hope.

That maybe, one day—

He’d choose you, over the infamous master thief plastered all over his desk.


End file.
